Rules
The rules for Starship Roleplay function only to dictate absolute rules and not RP rules. For RP rules, see below. There are no strictly-enforced rules. SSRP is unique in that it instead has a set of guidelines you are encouraged to follow. We have a block system--if you dislike a player's activity, you can block them in the 'Crew' tab. SSRP Rules # Adhere to the Roblox Terms of Service: Breaching of the Roblox TOS may include exploiting, bypassing the chat filter, sexual or suggestive activity (ERP), etc. (See Roblox Terms Of Service here.) ## Erotic roleplay (ERP) is strictly prohibited and will lead to a ban from the game. # Excessive abuse of noise: Random shooting and/or repeatedly toggling noisemaking items like PDAs on/off is prohibited. # PTK/PTI: PTK and by extension PTI are recommended but are not universally enforced, however, if the person whose character you are trying to maim or kill (or other crewmembers) requests you use PTK/PTI, you are encouraged to do so. # Staff Impersonation: Pretending to be a moderator or developer in-game can and will get you banned if the evidence is supplied to actual Starfall staff. # Common sense: We ultimately don’t want to enforce strict rules for everyone, but please, for everyone’s sake, follow common sense. These mean don’t do anything stupid that will obviously get you banned or yelled at by mods or the rest of the crew. This means power playing, godmodding, etc. # On calling moderators to your server: Do not call a moderator if someone is doing something you or the crew don’t like (FRP, godmodding, etc), block them in the Crew tab as mentioned above instead. Blocking is our form of self-moderation: if 5 or more (legitimate) accounts block the same person, they are kicked from the server. Calling a moderator should be reserved for special circumstances that can’t be solved by blocking someone—this primarily means exploiting or someone clearly in obscene violation of TOS. Character Rules # Character Common Sense: As aforementioned we don’t want to enforce strict rules for everyone, however, Characters should be grounded in real-world expectations, make a reasonable set of skills for your character and keep to them. (A Captain would not be doing surgery or a medical doctor operating the core). # Character rankings: standard crewmembers have a wide range of ranks that they can be (Read the Guide To Starship Command on the wiki), however, you should not be ranking your character as something significantly higher than what they should be: officers such as Captain have set ranks. The Captain would not be an Admiral and the Tactical Officer would not be a Captain. # Character Realism: A character should react and respond to pain, and avoid death. You are not invincible and should seek medical attention if you are wounded. A character's actions should be taken while fully realizing the repercussions. Shooting somebody is going to have you be considered hostile by most people. Heavy Roleplay (HRP) Rules These rules do not replace the rules mentioned above. These rules only apply to the HRP server of SSRP. # Escalation: Avoid conflict with others unless motivated to do so by forceful action or threats. ## Self-defense should only be used appropriately and proportionately. # Security: Only security and infantry positions (such as Marines and Spec Ops) should normally be pursuing or otherwise engaging in combat with hostiles and/or criminals. Everyone else should avoid conflict. # Knowledge: Only know your own discipline. Engineers should not know how to do the job of a Navigator, and vice versa. ## The Captain is specially trained in command duties but may have had prior experience in a department field; however, this can only apply to one department. ## Only security and infantry positions (and, to an extent, the Captain and First Officer) are highly trained in firearms handling. # Weaponry: Your character’s weapon on hand should be proportionate to their role and/or experience. ## Only Spec Ops and Marines should be wielding the Titan-C and/or DMR-225. ## Security has access to the HSG-37, the MLP-22, the SA-5D, the RSG-12, and the ALR-10. ## All other personnel are permitted access to one sidearm; either the HSP-12 or the RV-94. # Naming: Your character should follow the naming scheme of (Rank abbreviation) (First Name) (Last Name). Rank abbreviations can be excluded if you are a civilian or contractor. ## Character names should not be named after references to popular culture such as movies, games or books. ## Names cannot include any vulgar or suggestive content. # Factions: Every single crew member on board the ship that is not an AXIOM Contractor, hostile party, unknown, or civilian works by default for the Sol Defense Corps. # Unknowns: Unknowns should be treated with suspicion and potential apprehension by security. You cannot partake as a normal crew member nor a civilian under the Unknown role. # Hostiles: The Hostile role should only be used when you are actively antagonizing the crew or are present as a visible enemy. Do not use the Hostile crew as a normal crew member or civilian. # Species: Officers on the ship can only be human. Alien species are restricted to non-combative roles (not Security, Spec Ops or Marines); all other roles are available. Category:Guides Category:Moderated